


is that not strange

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, elcor shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: elcor shakespeare and comforting touches





	is that not strange

“The problem wasn’t the acting, it was the _speed_.”  

Liara smiled at the sound of Shepard tossing herself onto the bed, and carefully took off the necklace hanging around her neck. The golden starship stood out in stark contrast to her blue skin. Sensing that Shepard was expecting an answer, because in the rare moments that Shepard complained she wanted it acknowledged, Liara replied, “You knew it would be elcor actors though.”

Shepard groaned from behind Liara, “And somehow I fooled myself that it wouldn’t be absolutely horrible.”

“The tickets were a gift.” 

“Yeah, a ticket to hell.”

Liara grinned at her bond-mate’s dramatics and turned, pulling off her purple shirt. Shepard was lying on the bed, half her face covered by a pillow and the only eye visible on Liara. The asari put on her best seduction face as she pulled down her dress pants and made her way to the bed. As planned, Shepard snickered when Liara started crawling towards her on the bed. The human stretched her hand out, and Liara laid down in her arms.

With all the things they had gone through, Liara felt so grateful for the times when they could simply hold each other.  _ She will always be moving away from you,  _ her father had once told her, while they watched a flustered Shepard speak with EDI. The words had engraved themselves in Liara’s mind and still now, years later, she couldn’t seem to let them go.  _ Shepard fighting a war she didn’t intend to survive. Shepard not returning. Shepard dying alone in space. Shepard growing old and fading away.  _ A happy ending seemed unlikely.

Shepard nudged her, “Hey, both of us can’t go down in a negative thought spiral.”

Liara smiled and turned her head to meet Shepard’s gaze, “You make me happy, Shepard.”

Shepard gave her a half-smile back, “Cheer me up, Liara.”

But when Liara took her hand and kissed it, an old familiar shadow passed over Shepard’s face. Sometimes it disappeared quickly, sometimes it stayed for days. Liara raised her hand and slowly stroke the human’s cheek. Liara had to say her name several times before Shepard reacted and her eyes focused again. Liara stroked her thumb over her lover’s lips and Shepard’s face crumbled. 

“Oh, Shepard,” Liara sighed. “I didn’t know you were this moved by elcor Shakespeare.”

Shepard snorted, and slowly, her tears turned to laughter and as the human threw her arm over her face and laughed, Liara pulled her close. “I do love nothing in the world so well as you.”

Shepard sighed against Liara’s ear, “With intense sincerity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<333  
> God, I miss these two characters..  
> Please review if you have the time!!


End file.
